


A Cold Thought

by Himring



Series: Outsiders of Gondolin [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Maeglin after his mother's death, before the death of his father





	A Cold Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Tolkien 100 prompt: Cold be Hand and Heart and Bone

Mother’s boy.

‘You shall be my guide and I shall be your guard,’ he had promised her but, in the end, it was she who had to guard him from attack, she who had intercepted the sudden javelin and the double death it bore—dead, for his sake, before she had even spoken long to those she had missed.

He tried to think only of her, not of the other, of him, but could not help knowing that before the hot anger and violence, there must have been another, colder moment, when the javelin’s point had been dipped in poison.  
  


‘It is efficient,’ he had said, during one of their journeys, when Maeglin asked cautiously about the use of poison (because Mother had said only orcs…?).

What game needed hunting so efficiently, on the trail of his wife and his son? Not merely resentment flaring momentarily in the face of insult, then!

The poison of that knowledge entered deep into the bone, until Maeglin was cold, colder than his mother’s corpse before him.

‘If I had been able to say to Turgon, the next day: that is my father? But I could not nor fit my mouth around the words.’

**Author's Note:**

> Maeglin is meant to be saying that last sentence to Salgant; that's why the quotation marks.
> 
> 2 x 100 words according to MS Word.


End file.
